Game Overview
Introduction Levels Level 1 - Crashed Ship + Landing Site Morning, clear weather. The Boy wakes up in his cryotube on the ship. One other tube is open and empty, and all other are occupied but read no lifesigns. The boy makes his way through the corridoors of the ship following the trail of whoever occupied the other tube. The mechanical focus in this segment is basic locomotion and interacting with the environment though buttons and doors. The boy exits the ship and enters a canyon, with high cliff wals on each side. The boy slowly makes his way up the cliff wall. During this segment the player is introduced to jumping, climbing and navigation through exploration. The boy reaches the top of the cliff and stares out across miles of desert. and sees a (blinking?) light source in the distance. In a field of rock formations the boy finds a dark, fox-like creature. The fox sits in a patch of shadow by a rock that is lit up by a piece of debris from the crashed ship and is visibly distressed and unwilling to enter the light. The boy shuts of the lightsource, freeing the fox. The boy and fox spend the day waiting for the scorching sun to set. Level 1.5 - "June" - Travel Through Desert and Flashback 1 Nightfall. Starlit sky and slightly cloudy. The fox runs of into the desert, but stops and waits for the boy to follow. The boy does, and they wander into the desert in the direction of the distant lightsource. In this short segment the player can do some exploration and find the following: - An abandoned campsite - A derelict vehicle (truck/bus?) half covered in sand As the boy walks beneath the starlit sky he has a flashback to his time aboard the spaceship. The boy continues wandering through the desert, and the carrative cuts once more. Level 2 - "July" - City Outskirts Morning, Clear sky. The boy arrives at the ruins of the outskirts of an old city. Most buildings are falling apart and half-buried in sand. The environment is dry and sunscorched. The boy follows the fox deeper into the city, the fox and boy helping each other to overcome obstacles. In this segment the player is introduced to the relevance of shadows for puzzles. The boy and fox arrive at the entreance to a subway station. The duo enters the station, and the narrative cuts. Flashback in Subway While walking through the subway the boy has a flashback to his time on the spaceship. Level 3 - "August" - City Centre Mid day, clear sky. The duo exits the subway and enter the city center. The large buildings protect this area from the outside desert and the worst of the scorching sun. The boy and fox make their way towards the building creating the lightsource. In this segment, the player is introduced to throwing rocks to, for example, break windows that reflect light. Mechanical Specs by Level Level 1 - Crashed Ship :3-5 buttons and leavers ::1-2 doors ::1 moving platform ::1 light off/on :2 box-pushing puzzles -Landing Site -- 5 Safe Jumps -- 2 Dangerous Jumps -- 1-2 Rock throwing segments- Level 1.5 - "June" - Travel Through Desert and Flashback 1 Level 2 - "July" - City Outskirts Flashback in Subway Level 3 - "August" - City Centre =